Tell Me You Love Me
by VictorCookie-Krum
Summary: Based on Spiderman3 (the movie) Mary Jane has had enough of Spiderman's self centerdness. What happens when she meets a younger man who cares about her when her boyfriend could care less? (This story was written upon request. 4 chapter limit, MJ 15 year old boy main characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this fanfic was requested, a fic about Mary Jane and a 15 year old boy. First chapter starts off with back story, taking place in Spiderman3, and then the boy is introduced. I hope you enjoy it :P Reviews and comments are welcome ^-^**

Mary Jane's POV

Peter took me out the day after my performance, we sat in the park together. Romantic right? He can be a real sweetheart sometimes. I was worried after my singing, when the applause was not very loud, Peter explained, very technically, why the acoustics did not allow for the loud volume of the claps.

"You're such a nerd" I giggle at him, kissing him playfully on the cheek. "I would love to sing on stage for the rest of my life, with you in the first row."

I cannot believe this. I just cannot believe this! My first night singing on stage for a large crowd and not just some random bar, and the reviews they gave me were horrible! I tried to get Peter to comfort me, to understand how I feel. Of course it didn't work though. He was too preoccupied with his "job" and his own fame, not even caring about me and my job.

"Peter, try to understand how I feel." Of course the police scanner goes off, and he runs off to rescue some blonde model. Gwen Stacy? I think that's her name. Anyways, once again he leaves me behind to run off to his fans.

I guess I have to understand, that his job is demanding of his time. And I understand that he needs to keep up his image, but what about mine? Does my image, my job, my career not matter? Because he's the great Spiderman?

*Sigh* I guess I'll go get ready for practice then.

I walked to the Broadway Theater, and as I opened the door I heard something. My song. Being sung by someone else.

They let me go. Of course they did, with reviews like that. I left holding back tears.

Peter called me that night, to his joy, Gwen was throwing a parade for him. The glory and big headedness of Spiderman. I went, against my better judgement, to support him. He is my boyfriend after all.

Red balloons and outfits and banners everywhere. I am proud of him…I just wish he would give me the same attention and adoration that his fans give him.

No. He. Didn't. Did he just let Gwen Stacy kiss him?! OUR KISS?!

I couldn't stand it anymore, I left, I got away from him, from her, and the stage. Blindly walking, I bumped into someone, a younger boy, about 15 I think.

"Oh, excuse me." I said, trying to be polite, even when I am trying my hardest to hide my tears.

"It's alright," he said in reply, turning towards me. He was a bit taller than me, with brown hair and eyes.

"Have, have I seen you before?" I asked, he looked so familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I don't think so." He replied with a smile.

"I really am sorry for bumping into you like that, is there any way I can make it up to you?" I don't know why this boy has me so flustered; there is no reason for me to be this worked up about it.  
"Well, I was here with some friends but they ran off without me. You could just hang around for a bit, if you want too?" He asked, looking at his feet and blushing.

The look, he has a crush on me. No one has given me that look in a long time, not even Peter. Peter can kiss Gwen, and I will go out with this boy. Fair is fair.

"Yes, I would love to walk around the parade with you." I link my arm into his, and we walk.

"Do you like Spiderman too?" He asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Well…he is not my favorite person right now, no." I turn away, hiding my anger.

Laughing, the boy says, "I don't like him much either. His ego is too big."

"You got that right," I laugh in reply, "I don't think he is that good looking either."

The boy laughed, and made some silly poses, mocking Peter's poses he makes when he is Spiderman. I like this kid, he makes me laugh. We continue talking for a couple hours, and watch as people come and go.

After a while the parade begins to slow down, with less and less people staying. Spiderman of course, is soaking up what's left of the glory of the day, surrounded by adoring fans.

I got up, "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave now. No use in staying here much longer when the parade to honor Spiderman's ego is over."

The boy grabbed my hand, "Wait. Can we…can we talk some more? Another day?"

I blushed, the desire in this boys eyes, just to talk with me and be around me, no ego, no running off to save some damsel in distress. I like it.

"Yes, I would love that." We traded numbers, and then parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of the requested Spiderman fic. I hope you enjoy it :P Reviews and comments are welcome! This chapter is not very raunchy, very similar to the last chapter. But don't worry! The smut will come soon enough!**

MJ POV

Peter asked me to dinner. I am not in the mood though. I said yes, because I'm supposed to be the reliable one, the good one, the one that doesn't let random girls kiss me. It was a very fancy restaurant, so I dressed nicely. He better be asking me out to apologize, otherwise I don't know what I will do.

"Are you trying to push me away?" I state, after going off on him about kissing Gwen, and his keeping her a secret from me, even though she is his lab partner. He kissed his LAB PARTNER!

He said no, and that he loves me and that she is just some girl he is in class with.

"I can't do this, goodbye. I'm leaving, don't follow me." I left in tears, almost bumping into some waiters that were taking some champagne to our table.

As soon as I got outside I called him, the boy I met at the parade.

"Hello?" He asked, sleep coating his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said, tears pouring down my face, voice shaking, "Did I wake you?"

"Kind of," He could tell that something was wrong, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…I need someone to stay with me tonight. I don't think I can be alone right now." I said, bursting into another waterfall of tears.

"I'll be there, tell me where you live." I did, and I headed home.

I know it was a stupid idea to ask him to come over. I could never ask Peter, or Harry, and other than them I don't really have anyone else.

I curled up on my sofa in my PJ's, and waited, crying. I got a knock on the door, so I answered it, it was him. He let himself in, and pulled me close, and let me cry. "Shhhh…" He said, holding me with one arm, and smoothing my hair down with the other.

I tried to talk, but I couldn't. I just would start crying harder. "Shhh…" he repeated, "You don't have to talk until you feel better."

He led me to the couch, and we sat down, and he held me. He held me until I was calm enough to speak. "Thank you for this. What was your name?"

"Jeremy, and yours?"

"Mary Jane." I replied, sniffling.

"So Mary Jane, would you like to tell me what happened to you to cause you so much pain?"

I nodded, and began. "My boyfriend, he really likes the spotlight. Sometimes he makes me feel like his fame, is more important than I am."

"I can understand why that would make you upset." He said, as he put his hand on my shoulder, and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Yes. And I lost my job as a Broadway singer; he didn't even bat an eyelash, when I was so upset all he did was run off to his job, leaving me behind as usual. He asked me to dinner, and I agreed. I hoped that he would apologize. You see, he had kissed another girl." I turned away, letting a tear roll down my face.

"Why would he do a thing like that? You are beautiful and smart, and I bet you're really talented." He said, patting my hair down again, and brushing some of the strands out of my face.

"I don't know. So I went to dinner, it was a very nice place so I assumed he was going to apologize to me. I was wrong. He invited me to dinner to talk about how great he is, how well liked he is. And I snapped. I got so angry at him." I heaved a little, trying to hold back tears.

"I would be angry too if I was in that situation." He pulled me close to him, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I asked him if he was trying to push me away. Then he tried to play off the kiss like it was nothing, meant nothing. I couldn't take the pain, the humiliation he was causing me, so I left. And as soon as I got outside I called you, because I have no one else to turn too." I sobbed again, this time tucking my head against his chest.

I was racked with sobs. Jeremy held me, petting my hair down, saying "Shhh it's going to be okay. Everything is alright. I got you now."

My pajamas were soaked with tears, and the 15 year old boy let me get changed in privacy, to something less damp. I walked back in the living room, to see him holding my phone.

"Guess who called you?" He said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Peter?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, the pretty boy left you a message." He put the phone down on the table, hard.

I began to walk over to it, and he put out a hand to stop me. "Don't worry about that. You need rest." He said, leading me to the bedroom. "I am going to sleep on the couch, to make sure you are safe tonight and not alone. If you need me, don't be afraid to wake me up, I am a light sleeper."

I crawled into bed, and watched him walk to the couch and settle down. As soon as my head hit the pillow, sleep took me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone :) This is where the story begins to get Steamy. Do you think MJ wants to get back at Peter? Or does she Genuinely like this boy that she met at the parade? Reviews and comments are always welcome :P**

MJ POV

I woke up, smelling bacon. Groaning, I sat up. I could feel how puffy my eyes were from crying, and the head ache I have piercing my forehead, making it difficult to move. Jeremy walks in, with a tray of food. Bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice, and a small glass cup with a flower in it.

"Here." he said, setting the tray on my lap. He sat next to me in the bed, feeling my forehead for a fever. "You don't look so good." He said, looking at me earnestly.

"I feel worse than I look." I replied, a strained laugh escaping my dry lips. I began to eat some of the food.

He brushed the hair out of my face, and tilted my chin up. A bubble of warmth rising up from my stomach. Nervous butterflies taking me over. I wasn't sure what to do, should I pull back? But…I didn't want too.

"Your blushing." He said, "Why?" His face so close to mine, I couldn't help it. Looking into those big brown eyes.

"Um...your face…is very close to mine." I said, voice cracking, unsure if he really did want to kiss me, or if I am just imagining things.

He chuckled, and got closer, his nose almost touching mine. "Is this better?" He said, a sly grin plastered on his face. My blush deepened, and I swallowed hard, a knot in my stomach forming.

"You say that your boyfriend kissed another girl, yes?" He asked, looking at me.

"Y-yes" I said, unsure of what he was doing.

"Well then, let's make it even." He tilted his head slightly to the right, and closed the distance between our lips. I melted.

No one has ever kissed me like that. Not Peter, not Harry, no one. My head ache was momentarily pushed aside, as I put my hand on the back of his head and deepened the kiss. My body became increasingly aware of how far his was away from me. I wanted him closer, touching me. I scooted forward towards him a little, my breasts barely grazing his chest.

A small moan escaped his lips, and he pulled back. "I've never kissed anyone before." He blushed as deeply as I had.

"You did wonderfully." I smiled back, my lips aching for another kiss, my body aching for a touch.

"You were amazing too." He said, looking away nervously.

Yeah, I felt bad kissing him. And I felt even worse that my body was craving more. I leaned forward slightly, using my body language to ask for permission to kiss him again.

He looked back at me, his eyes filled with desire, with want. "I…I can't." He stuttered, "That kiss was amazing, if I kiss you again, I don't know how far I will go. My self-control isn't very good, especially considering what a wonderful woman you are, and how beautiful your body is."

Hearing that, no one has ever told me that before. I desired it, I desired praise, adoration, everything Peter would not give to me, and probably would never give to me as long as he is Spiderman. Yes, it felt wrong to want someone else so badly. But, he was the only one there for me at the parade when I needed a friend, he was the only one I knew I could trust to keep me company and comfort me when I came home from that awful dinner.

Should I listen to my body, or stay faithful to a man who doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me?

I had never been kissed like that before.

I had never felt a gentle touch like that.

I had never been cared for like that.

No one has ever cared like that.

I want it. I want more. I want it now.

He turned to look at me, I took my chance. I smashed my lips against his. At first he put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me back, then he pulled back.

**Jeremy's POV**

"We shouldn't do this" I said, pushing her away slightly and turning away from her, trying to hide my obvious erection. She pouted at me, the sadness in her eyes, it hurt me. "I don't want to do this. Not if you are only doing it to get back at Peter."

She looked at me, with a blank stare. "I know it was your first kiss, but it was the first time anyone has ever kissed me like _that. _Not even Peter has ever kissed me like that."

She scooted closer to me again, pulling my shoulder, making me turn towards her. She looked down, noticing how I was covering my bulge. She moved my hands away, seeing the erection that strained my jeans.

She had a sly look on her face, and gently pushed the palm of her hand against my hard member. I hissed, the touch of her hand on me, was too much.

I had not known her long, but my entire body craved her. And I could not hold back any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter to the requested fic. Finally, the smut, from the male POV. The glorious smut! Enjoy ;) Warning though, this chapter is the longest one. So, if you do not like smut, lemons, then DO NOT READ!**

Jeremy's POV

This beautiful, broken girl. I can't stand it. I can't stand to see her hurting this way. I want her. I want to make her happy. Now.

When I saw who bumped into me at the parade that day, I couldn't help but stare. She was stunning, beautiful porcelain skin, reddish brown hair, sparking eyes.

I could marry this girl, I thought as we walked through the parade together. And now, I am in her room, in her bed, and she wants me.

I pushed her gently back on the bed, and took the tray of food off her lap. I climbed on top of her, her face flushed from excitement and desire. Mmm, she looks so sexy, messy bed head, no make-up, and wants me just as badly as I want her.

One hand on either side of her head, I lean down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around the back of my head and pulled me down. Kissing her, even the second, third, fourth time, is still as amazing as the first kiss was. Her ridiculously soft lips smashed against mine. She tastes like strawberries.

She licked the part between my lips, wanting access. I parted them, letting her tongue snake into my mouth. She expertly wrapped it around mine, causing a moan to escape my lips. I kissed her back with the same desire, copying what she was doing, and eliciting a moan from her lips as well.

That sound, her moan of pleasure, I felt a throb in my pants, the constricting jeans becoming too much for me. She noticed my pained look, and glanced down between us, to see that my hard member was being severely crushed by cloth. She reached down, and began to unbutton my pants. I sighed as she slid them down some, allowing me to release my erection from its textile prison. It sprang up, as hard as it has ever been.

She wiggled a little underneath me, but I didn't notice, I was too busy enjoying my tongue in her mouth and hers in mine while looking into those beautiful eyes. I felt her smile against my lips, and felt her move her arm. I looked over and saw that she had taken off her pajama bottoms. Both of our lower half's only clothed by underwear.

I moaned, looking down and seeing her, her pink panties clinging to her wetness. I kissed her harder then, rubbing my hard member against her warm, wetness. The only thing separating us is thin cloth.

It felt so good, I could feel her sliding her hand over top of mine, and watched as she slid the other down her stomach. I sat up a little, and broke the kiss. I watched, as she slid her hand down underneath her panties, and saw the bulges of her fingers underneath the cloth. She tilted her head back and moaned long and low, I could see her fingers moving, but I couldn't see exactly what she was doing. I did not like that.

I pulled down her panties, and almost couldn't contain myself. She had her lips spread open, and was rubbing her swollen clit. She was soaked, it looked delicious. I kissed her hard, moaning into her lips, glancing down every so often to watch her.

MJ let out a long moan again, and I watched, as she slid a finger into herself. She tilted her head back, her body shaking with pleasure, as she put in another finger.

I can't do this. I can't. I can't hold back anymore.

I pulled her hand away, causing her dripping fingers to come out of her. Her entrance is wide open, begging to be devoured. I lowered myself down, licking her stomach, sucking on the sensitive skin. She moaned, grabbing the back of my head with her hand, gently tugging the hair on my head. I looked up into her face as I went lower, licking the top of her lips, spreading them apart with my tongue, exploring her. I hit her clit, and she lost it, lifting her hips up, moaning for more.

I slipped a finger inside of her, my fingers larger than hers, and rougher. I licked her, and fingered her until she was dripping wet and throbbing worse than before.

"Please" she said breathily, "I don't want to wait anymore. I can't."

I lifted my head back up, looking at her, exhausted, pleading for more. I kissed her, letting her taste herself on my lips, sliding my boxers off my body, and tossing them to the floor. I sat up, putting the tip at her entrance, pushing gently against her. "Mmm" she moaned, biting her lip.

"Look at me MJ." She did, and I said "Good, I want you to watch this. Look."

She blushed furiously, "I don't think I can" she said, sighing. I knew that this was going to be too much for her, considering all she went through the past few days. But I needed this. _She_ needed this.

I put a hand on the back of Mary Jane's head and made her look. She groaned with pleasure at seeing my so close to her. She watched as I entered her, slowly inch by inch. She let out a loud moan when I pushed all the way inside. I took her pajama pants, and wrapped them around her wrists. Seeing her bound up like that…mmmm.

"What are you doing?" She said, as I used one hand to hold her wrists above her head. I put my lips on hers, not letting her speak. I began to pull out. I could feel her mouth vibrating with a stifled moan. I pulled all the way out, leaving my dripping tip pressed against her opening. She moaned in protest, trying to twist around, trying to push me inside of her.

Of course, who am I to deny a lady pleasure? Especially such a beautiful one. I may only be 15, but I will not leave her wanting.

I leaned back, looking at her face. I want to see this. I pushed inside of her, quick, rough. She gasped from surprise, moaning from pleasure as my length grazed her wall. I pulled out again, slowly, letting her feel every inch leave her.

This time I pushed back in slow, not going all the way in, leaving her moaning for more.

"Har…harder." She moaned, her body shaking with desire. Well, she gave me permission.

I shoved in her hard, causing her to gasp. I bit her neck, not enough to leave a mark though, and pulled in and out of her roughly and fast. She was gasping, and moaning, thrashing against the cloth that bound her.

I sucked on her nipples, leaving them as nice little perky pink points, and I flipped her over.

She protested, "Wait! No!" I shove inside her hard, her ass in the air, her head pressed against the pillows and me holding her arms behind her.

She yells out, not from pain, but from pleasure. A few more thrusts and I was done. I started to pull out, when Mary Jane grabbed my hips and held me inside her.

"Tell me you love me" she said.

"I love you MJ." I replied. She told me to stay in place, and I did, although my penis was getting flaccid.

She took her hands and spread her cheeks apart, "Do it." She commanded.

I was utterly confused, what did she want me to do? "What?"

"Use your finger." She said. Ohhhhh…she wanted me to finger her ass. There are not many girls that like that sort of thing.

I sucked on my finger, making sure it was good and wet, and I rubbed around the hole, hearing her hum in approval.

I put my finger in slowly, still balls deep inside of her. She groaned as I put it in, her whole body shaking with pleasure. I could feel her leaking all over me, dripping on her legs, as well as mine. Her ass is tight, it feels like its sucking my finger in.

"Fuck me!" She screamed, the desire in her voice making me ready for round two, my member hardening up inside of her. I began to thrust again, fingering her ass while I screwed her.

She was not quiet. Not quiet at all. She screamed, so loud I'm sure the neighbors thought I was killing her. I did not last that long this time, I did not release inside of her this time. Mary Jane was shaking post-orgasm, as I sprayed my seed all over her chest and face.

I collapsed on top of her, us laying together soaked with sweat and each others cum.

Her phone started ringing. She picked it up where I had left it on her nightstand.

She started laughing. "It's Peter."


End file.
